The present invention relates to an irrigation hose loop support apparatus suitable for supporting the trailable loop of an irrigation hose in an irrigation system. The apparatus takes the form of a trailable carriage capable of being guided to move along one of the lengths of hose in advance of the carriage under the influence of the moving trailed loop of hose which is supported by means mounted on said carriage. The invention also consists in the use of such apparatus.